


Żyj, mój świecie, żyj

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: DC Animated Movie Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, Post-Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: W świecie, gdzie Darkseid podbił Ziemię i po jej odbiciu bohaterom zostało naprawdę niewiele, Bruce dostaje tylko posmak tego, czego nigdy nie mógł mieć.W kolejnym świecie Bruce ma wszystko.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Żyj, mój świecie, żyj

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Komentarz missMHO: generalnie ten fik ma taki "AND I DID 180" z post-apo do pwp ale that's the point :D

Powrót na Ziemię nie należał do przyjemnych.

Kiedy z każdego opadło skupienie walki, od razu przytłoczyła ich świadomość tego, jak wiele stracili. Nie tylko najbliższych, nie tylko części siebie samych, nie; w tej walce polegli również cywile i cała struktura świata, której odbudowanie nie będzie łatwe, jeśli w ogóle możliwe.

Wieża Tytanów nadal stała, mimo że groziła zawaleniem. Wylądowali na wyspie pod nią i próbowali złapać oddech.

Ace, kochany, dobry Ace, przywitał się z Bruce'em bardzo wylewnie, skacząc na niego i chcąc wylizać jego twarz. Bruce mu na to pozwolił, bo również tęsknił za psiskiem. Po tych wylewnych powitaniach Ace odszedł i zaczął obwąchiwać wszystkich obecnych, ale nie łasił się do nikogo. Ostatecznie zatrzymał się przy Merze; jej mechaniczny, syreni ogon był zanurzony częściowo w wodzie, a ona sama w końcu miała możliwość opłakać męża po tylu latach. Ace usiadł przed nią, położył przednie nogi na jej ogon, a potem oparł na nich swoją głowę. Czuwał przy niej.

Bruce musiał odejść, kiedy Damian powiedział mu o losie Dicka. Widok jego syna w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, warczącego i syczącego, wyrywającego się i cały czas pod wpływem szaleństwa wywołanego wskrzeszeniem z użyciem Jamy Łazarza… Bruce nie mógł tego znieść. Prawie zabił Damiana, przeżył jego śmierć, otrzymał go z powrotem, a teraz widział, jak przez te kilka lat cierpiał Dick.

Na szczęście Kori nie obawiała się niczego ze strony jego syna. Doskonale wiedział, że kochała go całym sercem – mimo że jej serce było teraz zmechanizowaną pompą. Siła Tamaranki została zastąpiona siłą wytworzoną w ognistych studniach Apokolips, gdzie odbudowali jej ciało. W parę minut uporała się z szarpiącym Dickiem, który w końcu dał za wygraną i warczał tylko od czasu do czasu cicho, leżąc z głową na jej kolanach. Bardziej opłakiwała jego los niż swój własny.

Bruce postanowił sprawdzić, na czym stoją. Dowiedział się szczegółów tego, jak wygląda stan Ziemi, i wrócił do pozostałych.

Clark wstał, a Diana, trzymająca pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu, odsunęła się lekko, aby na nią nie wpadł.

— Jakie wieści? — zapytała.

— Mimo że zatrzymano Żniwiarzy Planet, szkoda została wyrządzona.

— Jest bardzo źle? — spytał Clark zrezygnowanym głosem.

Bruce postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę.

— Straciliśmy 31% jądra zewnętrznego Ziemi. Rotacja planety jest zagrożona.

— Najmniejsza zmiana w jedną lub drugą stronę skończy się zamarznięciem lub spłonięciem — dodała Diana, spuszczając głowę.

— Według moich założeń, zanim opanujemy to wszystko, kolejne miliard osób zginie — oznajmił mechanicznie. — Jeśli w ogóle możemy to opanować — dodał łagodniejszym tonem.

— Okej — rzucił Clark.

Wyprostował się i Bruce wiedział, że mimo swoich strat, mimo śmierci ukochanej Lois, Clark będzie dla nich tym, czym zawsze – wzorem nadziei i wytrwałości. Mówił o tym, że muszą pracować razem, mimo piekła, przez jakie przeszli. Że jeszcze nie skończyli.

Założenia Bruce'a były optymistyczne. Miliard to najmniejsza liczba, jaką mógł podać. Ale Clark był gotowy, jak zawsze, aby walczyć o życie każdej osoby i się nie poddawać.

Bruce był zmęczony. Nie potrafił ocenić, czy jego plan zadziała. Czy w ogóle jakiś zadziała. Parę lat temu myślał, że Clark ma rację co do ataku na Apokolips, i czuł, że klęska tego planu wpływa na jego myślenie w tej chwili.

Czy wsłuchiwał się w słowa Clarka i przekonywał sam siebie, że jego plany brzmiały dobrze i były wykonalne – tylko dlatego, że od lat był w nim zakochany?

Czy już nie był w stanie spojrzeć obiektywnie na Clarka?

Odgłos łamania bariery dźwięku wyrwał go z tych myśli. Wszyscy spojrzeli na wodę, na której już nie było Barry'ego widać, ale która jeszcze uspokajała się od jego rozpędu.

A więc tak to się skończy. Bruce poczuł ulgę i odetchnął lżej. Obowiązki spadły z jego ramion. Mógł w spokoju rozkoszować się ostatnimi chwilami istnienia, zanim Barry wszystko wymaże.

Było wiele rzeczy, których żałował, wiele dróg, których nie podjął. Wiele pomyłek, wiele spraw, które zrobiłby inaczej. Miał nadzieję, że jego następca w nowej linii czasowej będzie miał więcej… szczęścia.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Clark zrobił krok do przodu, a Diana za nim. Coś Bruce'a tknęło; skoro i tak wszystko się kończy, czy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na samolubną chwilę dla siebie?

Szybko ściągnął kaptur, przeszedł za Dianę i szarpnął Clarka za pelerynę. Mężczyzna cofnął się i spojrzał na Bruce'a z pytaniem na ustach, ale nie mógł go zadać, bo Bruce złapał jego twarz w dłonie i wpił się w jego wargi. Zaskoczone sapnięcie Clarka sprawiło, że Bruce zacisnął powieki i przesunął dłonie na kark mężczyzny, aby chociaż na chwilę znaleźć się bliżej, zanim Clark go odepchnie. Ale to nie nastąpiło.

Bruce rozluźnił się cały, kiedy usta Clarka poruszyły się pod jego. Najpierw niepewnie rozchyliły się lekko, a kiedy Bruce skopiował ten ruch i pocałował jego górną wargę, Clark odetchnął nosem i zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Serce Bruce'a biło jak oszalałe, kiedy poczuł niepewną dłoń Clarka na swojej talii. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i wplótł palce w jego włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Clark złapał go pewniej, opuszczając rękę na biodro Bruce'a, a drugą dłoń opierając na jego piersi, gdzie pewnie doskonale czuł wibracje uderzeń jego serca.

Ten pocałunek mógł wydarzyć się tylko w tych okolicznościach. Bruce nigdy nie miał zamiaru rozbijać związków, a nawet nie wiedział, czy Clark w ogóle lubi mężczyzn. Mimo to pozwolił Bruce'owi czerpać ze swojej siły i na końcu świata dał mu smak tego, czego Bruce nigdy nie mógł mieć.

Nadal miał zamknięte oczy, rozkoszując się dotykiem ust Clarka, ale mimo to przeszywająca biel zwiastująca koniec starego i początek nowego przebiła się przez jego powieki. Zacisnął je mocniej, chcąc zostać w tej chwili jeszcze trochę dłużej…

Tylko moment…

…

…

…

Odrywa się od ust Clarka z jękiem. Orgazm uderzył go niespodziewanie, więc z zaskoczenia zamknął oczy. Teraz ma je otwarte i spogląda na siedzącego mu nadal na biodrach Clarka, który jeszcze kręci miednicą, stymulując penisa Bruce'a – a właściwie to wykorzystuje go, póki jeszcze jest twardy, aby nadal masować swoją prostatę. Wzrok Bruce'a spada na dłonie Clarka; jedną sobie obciąga, a drugą pieści jądra. Jego głowa jest odrzucona do tyłu i Bruce czuje się zbędny, jakby nie był Clarkowi potrzebny, a na pewno nie cały, nawet nie jego całe ciało.

Zaciska dłonie na udach Clarka, tuż nad jego kolanami, a mężczyzna dochodzi, dochodzi tak mocno, że drży i jego sperma ląduje na piersi Bruce'a. Przeciągły jęk Clarka zagłusza syk Bruce'a, którego penis zaczyna wołać o pomstę do nieba. Clark rozluźnia się, przynosząc ulgę im obu, po czym używa swoich mocy, aby lewitować nad Bruce'em, zejść z jego penisa i wylądować obok mężczyzny, rozsmarowując własną spermę jeszcze bardziej na klatce piersiowej Bruce'a.

— Nie rozkładaj się tak — mówi cicho Bruce, głaszcząc Clarka po włosach. — Zaraz będziemy musieli wstać i iść pod prysznic.

Clark wzdycha głęboko i wtula twarz w skórę Bruce'a. Unosi kolano i zarzuca swoje udo wysoko na biodra Bruce'a, unieruchamiając go.

— Ale tak cudnie ze mnie wycieka… — kusi, poruszając swoimi pośladkami; Bruce klnie w myślach, że nie może tego zobaczyć mimo lustra na suficie. — Nie chcę jeszcze pozbywać się tego uczucia — mruczy dalej. Obraca się tak, aby położyć się na Brusie i dopiero teraz lustro pokazuje, jak po jego pośladku i wewnętrznej części ud, świecących się jeszcze od lubrykantu, powoli wypływa strużka spermy.

Clark doskonale wie, co robi, bo tylko uśmiecha się w obojczyki Bruce'a, kiedy ten łapie go za pośladki i rozszerza je, aby widzieć więcej, lepiej. Gdyby nie te płyny, od których ma posklejane włoski, Clark w ogóle nie wyglądałby, jakby przed paroma minutami kogoś ujeżdżał. Jego skóra nie jest zaczerwieniona ani między pośladkami, ani na udach.

Bruce jęczy, kiedy z Clarka wypływa jeszcze trochę spermy – Clark musiał specjalnie ją z siebie wypchnąć, dla Bruce'a, zawsze dla Bruce'a – i nie może wytrzymać. Przesuwa dłonie jeszcze głębiej, aby opuszkami palców krążyć wokół i wsuwać je delikatnie w Clarka, a ustami całuje, gdziekolwiek może dosięgnąć; czoło, nos, policzki Clarka, póki ten nie unosi głowy i nie wpija się w jego wargi jak spragniony wody na pustyni.

Jego broda i szczęka są lepkie, kleją się od spermy, którą próbował dokładnie zlizać z piersi Bruce'a, ale był zbyt rozproszony. To wszystko rozsmarowuje się po twarzy Bruce'a, którego nagle największym pragnieniem jest wylizanie Clarka do czysta. Odrywa się od jego ust i przez chwilę dyszy, zaciskając palce.

— Usiądź mi na twarzy — proponuje Clarkowi warknięciem, prawie rozkazuje.

Clark nie marnuje czasu i podnosi się szybko, lewitując nad Bruce'em, który nieco obniża się na materacu, aby było mu wygodniej. Kiedy Clark klęczy nad jego głową, Bruce nie może się doczekać i łapie jego pośladki, próbując przysunąć go jak najszybciej na swój język.

— Niecierpliwy — śmieje się Clark, ale obniża się na Bruce'a.

Nie musi się podtrzymywać, więc używa obu rąk, aby podtrzymać swoje jądra i erekcję w górze, aby Bruce nie musiał skupiać się na niczym innym tylko wylizaniu go do czysta – lub tak długo, jak będzie chciał.

Bruce nie ma swojej ulubionej pozycji, bo z Clarkiem seks zawsze jest nieziemski, nie z tego świata; nie tylko dlatego, że Clark jest kosmitą i potrafi więcej niż normalny człowiek, nie. Clark jest miłością życia Bruce'a, więc każdy jego orgazm to dla niego osobiste zwycięstwo i Bruce chciałby sprawić, aby wszystko zawsze było dla Clarka jak najbardziej przyjemne i bezproblemowe.

A Clark wie, jak bardzo Bruce lubi dawać mu wszystko, czy o to poprosi, czy nie, więc odwdzięcza się tym samym. Skoro Bruce chce, aby Clark usiadł mu na twarzy, to kim Clark jest, aby odmówić?

Clark ma same pochwały do powiedzenia na temat języka Bruce'a, więc ten przynajmniej wie, że jego oralna fiksacja nie idzie na marne. Nie ma w tej pozycji tak dużego manewru, jaki by chciał, ale wykorzystuje co tylko może, aby zrobić Clarkowi dobrze. Nie sięgnie językiem do jego prostaty od środka, ale może naprzeć na nią od zewnątrz. Nie może przesunąć płaskim językiem aż od kości ogonowej do jąder Clarka, ale może pocierać nim po zmarszczonej skórze.

Kiedy Clark odchyla się do tyłu, kładąc całym ciałem na Brusie, ten nie traci czasu. Podsuwa kolejną poduszkę pod głowę, bo teraz ma więcej miejsca i nie chce, aby skurcz popsuł mu zabawę. Clark zostawił swoje jądra, skupiając się tylko na obciąganiu swojego penisa, więc Bruce postanawia to wykorzystać. Dzieli swoją uwagę jeszcze właśnie na jądra Clarka, liżąc je i próbując ssać…

Nie spodziewa się, że Clark tak gwałtownie się odsunie. Mężczyzna lewituje nad Bruce'em i oddycha ciężko, nadal sobie obciągając.

— Bruce — syczy. — Ach, Bruce, mogę? Mogę dojść na twoją twarz, Bruce?

Jak Bruce może mu odmówić?

Rozchyla wargi i wysuwa język. Clark jęczy przepięknie i po paru ruchach dochodzi, a jego sperma ląduje na całej dolnej części twarzy Bruce'a, nie tylko w jego ustach.

Clark opada na plecy na materac obok Bruce'a, a nie jak poprzednio na Brusie. Kiedy w końcu spogląda w bok, dopiero wtedy Bruce oblizuje wargi i mruczy cicho z zadowolenia. Clark jęczy cicho i obraca się na bok, wyciąga szyję i całuje Bruce'a. Jest to pocałunek nieskoordynowany; zderzają się zębami, nie wiedzą, gdzie są usta tego drugiego, a mimo to wysuwają języki, aby się znaleźć. Kiedy i to nie działa, Clark poddaje się i po prostu wylizuje twarz Bruce'a ze swojej spermy.

Tym razem to Bruce ląduje z głową na ramieniu Clarka. Chce tylko przymknąć oczy na chwilę, ale kiedy znowu je otwiera, przez okna wpada do pokoju światło poranka. Nie są to bezpośrednie promienie słoneczne, bo Bruce nie jest taki głupi, aby mieć pokój od wschodu, ale jeśli na dworze jest jasno, to znaczy, że wczoraj zasnął zaraz po seksie. Krzywi się na myśl, jak bardzo musi się kleić, ale kiedy mlaszcze niezadowolony, nie czuje na brodzie żadnej sklejonej skóry czy włosków.

— Dzień dobry — mruczy leżący za nim Clark i przysuwa Bruce'a do swojego torsu. On również się nie lepi, więc Bruce wie, musiał wczoraj obu ich oczyścić.

— 'Bry — odpowiada ochryple. — Dzięki — dodaje, ale nie przeprasza za zaśnięcie. Wzdycha, bo wie, że musi wstać. Unosi się na rękach, ale Clark nie pozwala mu się dalej ruszyć.

— Gdzie idziesz? — pyta Clark zasmuconym tonem.

— Do łazienki. — Bruce zerka na niego przez ramię. — Muszę się załatwić i umyć zęby.

Clark puszcza go i obraca się na plecy, co jest nie fair, bo pokazuje tym całe swoje ciało, doskonale wiedząc, że Bruce z radością podziwiałby go godzinami. Udaje mu się jednak oderwać i przymyka drzwi do łazienki, aby obraz Adonisa na łóżku nie kusił go za bardzo.

Podczas mycia zębów Bruce kataloguje swój stan. Kark mu dokucza, niestety, ale to mała cena za wczorajszą noc. Nic poza tym nie jest nadwyrężone, bo to Clark odwalał większą część roboty, więc Bruce będzie mógł bez problemu iść na patrol, bo nie może zostawić ulic Gotham samych dwie noce z rzędu. Dick jest zajęty w Bludhaven, Jason nadal się do niego nie odzywa (Bruce daje mu jeszcze z tydzień na fochy), a Tim jest na wakacjach na Hawajach z Konem i Cass. Steph najwyraźniej ma egzaminy, a Bruce nie chce prosić Oracle o załatwienie zewnętrznej pomocy.

— Wrócisz do mnie jeszcze dzisiaj? — woła Clark. — Chciałbym zrobić ci loda jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Bruce przymyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech. Szybko kończy z zębami i przemywa twarz. Wraca na łóżko, do Clarka.

Jest szczęśliwy.

Ma wszystko, co tylko mógłby chcieć.

**Author's Note:**

> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1258720367834796033) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
